The present disclosure relates to a conveyor device for conveying test tube holders in a laboratory distribution system a laboratory distribution system for conveying test tube holders and to a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory distribution system.
A laboratory automation system comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide test tubes containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes.
For an individual distribution of the test tubes to designated stations or modules of the laboratory automation system, it is known to provide test tube holders, also referred to as single test tube holders, test tube carriers or pucks, having a retaining area for retaining a single test tube in a vertical orientation. The test tubes are either capped or uncapped depending on the intended processing or stage of the processing. By the distribution system, test tube holders retaining test tubes as well as empty test tube holders are moved between the various stations. If possible measures are taken to ensure that the test tubes are only routed to designated stations or modules in order to achieve minimal turnaround times.
For minimizing a space requirement of the laboratory automation system, it is known to provide stations at different levels. Further, laboratory automation systems are known, wherein analytical stations are provided in different rooms on various floors. Such laboratory automation systems require a conveyor for lifting or lowering the test tube holders between different levels. In addition, it is known to lift or lower test tube holders in order to provide walkways or passageways crossing the movement path of the test tube holders.
Therefore, there is a need for a reliable conveyor device which can be manufactured in a simple and cost effective manner.